1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mixed data processing apparatus for processing mixed data having a character block consisting of character codes and an image block consisting of image data.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in a mixed data processing apparatus for dividing one page into a plurality of character blocks and image blocks and for processing them, if the number of blocks to be divided is large, the editing and reproducing processes become complicated. Therefore, in such a kind of mixed data processing apparatus, there is a limitation of the number of processable blocks in dependence on the processing capability of every apparatus. On the other hand, even if the number of blocks is within the processing capability, there is a drawback such that when the number of blocks increases, the processing time becomes long in time corresponding to the increased number of blocks.
Further, when performing the communication between the mixed data processing apparatuses, if the number of processable blocks of the apparatus on the reception side is smaller than that of the apparatus on the transmission side, the transmission cannot be performed in the case where the number of blocks exceeds the number of processable blocks of the apparatus on the reception side. In other words, even in the case of the mixed data processed on the transmission side, there is a case where it cannot be transmitted due to the processing capability on the reception side. On the other hand, even when data can be transmitted, there is a problem such that when the number of blocks increases, the transmitting time becomes long.
On the other hand, in the conventional mixed data processing apparatus, in order to store the mixed data of one page, the size of page, identification codes of the character block and image block in each of the blocks constituting the page, and position and size of each block are stored as attribute information. To unify the sizes of documents consisting of a plurality of pages, or in the case of transmitting the edited mixed data, in order to match with the capability of the apparatus on the reception side such as a size of recording paper or the like on the reception side, the page size of the mixed data needs to be changed. However, for instance, in the case of reducing and changing from the page of a large size to the page of a small size as in the case of changing the page made at the A4 size to the page of B5 size, it is insufficient that only the page size registered as the attribute information is merely changed. This is because there occurs such a situation that the block constituting the mixed data made at the A4 size exceeds the page of the B5 size.
As mentioned above, hitherto, a document consisting of mixed data cannot be variably magnified.
As prior arts regarding the present patent application, there has been known U.S. patent application Ser. No. 855,704,--Filing date: Apr. 25, 1986, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,349 which issued on May 2, 1989. Image data and character code data mixed on one page of a document are each divided into block areas and transmitted in block units. On the receiving side, the block data received are assembled to reproduce on a page of the document, which is then printed out. If the receiving side is a facsimile device, all data are converted into image data. If the receiving side is capable of processing only character codes, only the character codes are transmitted. In other words, data are transmitted to conform to the capability of the receiving side. There has also been known U.S. patent application Ser. No. 911,779, --Filing date: Sept. 26, 1986, pending. When image data and character code data are mixed on one page of a document, processing is executed automatically to divide these data into individual block areas on the transmitting side. The image areas and character code areas are recognized and are divided into blocks in such a manner that the minimum number of blocks are obtained.